


[PODFIC] sunflower still grows at night

by heroboof, krbk



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Character Study, Dave's POV, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Kissing, M/M, Meteor fic, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 08:57:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17464445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heroboof/pseuds/heroboof, https://archiveofourown.org/users/krbk/pseuds/krbk
Summary: A podficced version of krbk's "sunflower still grows at night"."It wasn’t earth-shattering when the realization hit you.It was just sort of a new awareness, a piece of knowledge that just sort of floated to the surface of your consciousness not unlike watching the small blue triangle of an 8-ball slowly break from inky black liquid.It wasn’t even that much of a question in the first place, honestly.one of those feelgood fluff fics that doubles as a character study"





	[PODFIC] sunflower still grows at night

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [sunflower still grows at night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16734813) by [krbk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/krbk/pseuds/krbk). 



> This is my very first podfic and contribution to the Archive. I can be found at heroboof.tumblr.com, @heroboof on twitter, and heroboof on pillowfort. 
> 
> The original author can be found at @pearlecsent on tumblr and @redglaree on twitter.

Google Drive link: [Here](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1peQ8JnpHzVx4wvZTZTXeUxUcRNViDNap)

 

Dropbox: [Here](https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/s/tv91bgnl115qgsc/sunflowerstillgrowsatnight%20take%202.mp3?dl=0)


End file.
